Dragonball Final Tour: Red Ribbon Vendetta
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: After the Earth's hero's pass on a New evil still threatens the world with an old grudge against the Saiyan race. Will the grudge of this new foe vanquish the remaining heroes of Earth. Set after GT Alternate Timeline and it's strictly OC


**Disclaimer: What's up everyone! Alright I'm not going to get all into detail about this story, the only thing I want you to understand is this story is strictly OC, well you might see a few characters here and there, but I'm actually taking a few characters to help this story along. So if you guys want your OC to be in this then let me know, I'm only taking a few though as I need the hero side to bulk up a bit. Anyway I don't not own Dragon ball Z, I wish I did though. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

Lightning struck consistently on the far side of earth, crashing into the dry wasteland that was filled with mountains and debris. There was no sign of life in this tragic wasteland as dirt and sand was scattered throughout the air. Rock formations and mountains also strived in this region. There was no water, no sign of any resources that could be use to replenish the energy that one person could have lost if he or she was to travel through this desert.

The mountains towered over one another, cliffs and ridges were also seen amongst the area only to lead to one particular mountain with a cave opening. In the cave was a laboratory, build in secrecy. It was something similar to that of Dr. Gero's lab, but this one proved to be much more efficient and considering that the timeline was a few generations ahead of the great mad man, the equipment also proved to be more useful.

In the lab a man, somewhat half machine and half human treaded slowly back and forth, cursing at himself in the matter of his current situation. His wore Black baggy pants that were tucked inside of his black and white boots, that red the red ribbon army insignia on the side of them. He also wore a White long sleeve shirt with a red vest with the same symbol positioned in the top right corner of it. With matching black fingerless gloves and the white science coat he had over his clothes, he continued to pace back and forth angered by a certain threat that was sought by so many enemies in the past.

"Damn those cursive Saiyans!" He spat as he brought his fist down upon his desk and quickly dragging across the table top knocking everything over, not caring what fell and broke on impact. "I can't believe this, no matter what I do those Damn Saiyan brats always destroy my creations!" He shouted again.

"I cannot allow this to continue. I must find a way to rid this world of Saiyans completely." He stated as he looked around his laboratory in search for something. "Not just Saiyans, anyone who even joins their little pack must be destroyed as well." He said under his breath as he continued to move around his lab.

"I can't believe all I've worked for is gone….Nothing I have left can rid me of what my father couldn't get rid of." He said as he sat down angrily at his desk and rummaged through some old notes his father kept. "What his name? Aww here it is…It was you that started this." He said as he glared at the picture that he held in his hands.

"It was you that caused my father so much grief...It was you that caused my father's….my father's…My Father's death!" He shouted as he tossed the papers to the side with force. "But it's all over now…isn't it Goku? You and you're friends have moved on to a life in the otherworld and now you send your descendants to clean up your mess!" The mad doctor shouted as he pushed himself back out of his seat and stood up and looked through some old papers again.

"Hmph. Not to worry though."He said to himself as he continued to rummage through his father's old records. "I will find something to rid me of those pesky flies, once and for all and then I will let the world know of my father's genius. His greatness... No something in greater than that." The mad man stated as he stumbled across a file that he discovered through the mess of reports he was searching through and suddenly an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"My father's…Last experiments." He said to himself as he started to shift through the pages slowly, his smirk growing wider and wider after he page and blueprint that he saw. "So this is what you created before your final end. " He stated as he slowly placed the papers on the desk and then turned towards a tube like structure that was sitting in the middle of his lab.

"Hmmm…If I can follow his notes directly and add in my own special modifications then I can double, no triple what he accomplished!" He shouted in excitement as he turned his head towards the notes that he discovered. His white long hair that reached down to his back waved slowly as he turned , his dark red eyes fixing on the reports. "Soon father not only will we be reunited, but me and you as father and son and your other creations will once again walked this earth and finally spill every last drop of blood these miserable monkey's have to offer. " He snickered evilly as the rays of light gleamed off his eyes as his smirk grew more devilish. "No matter what those last remaining Saiyans will rule the day that ever came into existence. I the son of Dr…Gero. Dr. Hekate will have my father's revenge!" He said to himself as he began to laugh menacingly as he the lightning struck down into the ground, behind the mountain the deranged doctor hid himself.

Meanwhile in the air hovering above a small house on the countryside of town three figures floated. One figure was known all too well throughout the GT series as she quickly grew up into a beautiful looking twenty – one year old.

"So Pan are you ready?" A boy asked who looked about three years younger than she was as she smirked back at him.

"Oh yea you know it Kaia." She replied as she smirked at the boy that she was floating across from. Pan was wearing Goku's old Gi outfit, but the difference between the two were that the pants were shorts and they stopped right at her thighs and she didn't wear the shirt under the vest. She also wore grey like boots that were the same length as the old Saiyan boots that the previous gang use to wear. The color was orange and she also wore a red headband around her forehead and she also wore the blue like wristbands around her wrist.

"Alright then don't hold back."Rakaia said as he prepared himself to charged towards Pan. Rakaia took on similarities to that of future Gohan. Even though he wasn't the son of the great legendary Saiyan, he was the son of Goten. He didn't have the scar on the side of his face, but his hair style was almost a look alike if not an exact copy of Future Gohan's. He wore the same Gi that Goku wore as well, except he didn't wear the vest and his shirt was black. His pants was gold and his boots where Black with Gold stripes going down the middle of them. He also wore gold wrist bands around his wrists. He also had a chain that hugged the right side of his pants as a symbol of him being different in some way.

"Don't forget your fighting me to kaia." The last figure stated as she looked a few years younger than Rakaia himself.

"Oh don't worry Yuki I know you're there and I won't hold back on you either so you better be ready." Rakaia stated as he smirked at Yuki and Pan as they both got into their fighting stances.

Now Yuki is a sixteen year old and probably the youngest out of the entire group considering that the whole group hasn't been mentioned yet. She has black hair that is mostly tied in a ponytail, but some of hair falls down to the side of her face, mostly stopping past her ear. She also wears a White shirt, with a Blue lines going down the middle of it with a Dragon ball insignia on the lower right corner of her shirt. She also wears blue cargo jeans, with Light blue fingerless gloves along with Light blue elbow pads that matched the lines on her shirt and overall black shoes with a gold and white line running through the design of them.

"Oh don't worry I'm not asking you to!" She shouted as she quickly charged at Rakaia and delivered a punch to the face, which was quickly blocked by Rakaia who attempted to deliver one of his own, but found the same result. The two automatically hit it off as they punched and kicked at super fast speed leaving Pan out of the scrap fest for a moment.

'Gotcha!" She shouted as she tried to pound Rakaia's face in, but he quickly dodged it and kneed her in the gut and axe handled her into the ocean.

"Nope not quite." He said to his self as he looked up just in time to see Pan charging at him. He quickly tried to block the oncoming assault, but Pan was just too fast as she quickly disappeared behind Rakaia, causing him to turn around only to be kicked in the face, causing his head to snap back for a second giving Pan another opening shot, which she took gracefully as she delivered a hard punch to the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"You let your guard down." She said slowly as Rakaia tried to regain his composure. "You know better than that, come on that's not how a real Saiyan fights." She taunted.

"Ok then how about this!" Yuki shouted from out of nowhere as she leaped up in the air and pointed her palm out in front of her aiming at Pan from behind. "Take this!" She shouted again as she shot a Ki blast towards Pan who knew she could easily dodge it, but as soon as she took her eyes off Rakaia he quickly placed his hands on her stomach, causing her to look down at him in shock.

"Remember what you said right?" He smirked as he his hands started to light up.

"Oh…Damn." She said to herself.

"Never let your guard down!" He shouted as he powered up slightly and blasted Pan towards the blast that Yuki sent towards her back. The blast connected and exploded on impact leaving a dust cloud of smoke for a few seconds before pan emerged, blowing the smoke away with energy and smirking at the two teens that she was training.

"Hmph not bad, but you're going to have to do better than that. "She said as she got ready again.

Yuki looked at Rakaia, who returned the look and then nodded in unison. "We finish our little battle later?" Rakaia said.

'And take her down now." Yuki smirked as she directed her eyes towards pan and then back at Rakaia.

"Alright then let's go!" Rakaia shouted as he charged up quickly and shot towards Pan, only to be followed by Yuki a few seconds later. They both shouted as Pan stood her ground and started to block and evade every punch that two Saiyan through at her. Punches and Kicks from both sides were coming at full speed with no sign of slowly down, but that didn't stop Pan she continued to block and dodge and sometimes even return a couple of shots herself, but the trio continued on into Pan blocked a punch coming from Rakaia to her head and used her knee to block a kick coming from Yuki.

"Still not good enough!" Pan shouted as she used her leg to push Yuki's out the way and then kicked her to the side and flipped behind Rakaia and blasted him in the back, sending him flying a few feet away from her, but he quickly regained his composure and turned towards her and held out both of his palms in the manner of Final Flash.

"Screw this." Rakaia said to himself as he started to charge up his signature attack. Green energy started to encircle his hands as he continued to concentrate a bit more. "ALMEKIA BLAST! Rakaia shouted as he let loose a huge green like energy ball towards Pan who only smirked at it as she brought her hands back and began to charge up an attack of her own.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" She shouted as she shot a large blue Ki wave out of her hands that shot towards Rakaia's attack, causing them both to collided and cancel out creating a huge explosion between the two.

"Got her!" Yuki shouted as she jumped in front of Rakaia and brought her hands together and aimed at the spot where she knew Pan would be. "GrrrrrAHHHH!" She shouted as she shot a fully powered Ki blast towards the smoke hoping Pan would still be there. Soon enough the attack exploded, causing a smirk to appear on Yuki's face, but it suddenly faded as the smoke cleared and Pan emerged unharmed.

"What…What the." She said to herself as Pan continued to smile at her.

"I…I don't get it that should have did something." Rakaia said as he looked at her.

"Alright you two." Pan stated as she got back into her fighting stance again. "Ready for round tw…"She tried to finish but realized she heard a stomach growl and suddenly looked at Rakaia who sheepishly smiled and placed his hand behind his head.

"Ha-ha umm do you think we could take a break for right now." He said still laughing somewhat nervously.

Pan withdrew from her fighting stance and placed her hands on her hips. 'I swear Saiyan's and their appetites." She said to herself and soon enough her stomach was also growling, causing her to blush as well. "Heh Heh I think a break would sound good right now.' She said as Yuki followed suit and the three lowered to the ground and headed back towards the house to fix something only to fit a Saiyan, well Rakaia anyway.

The three followed the same idea as Goku as they lived in the country like area as well. A rushing river flowing beside the house and a few trees here and there, a quiet and peaceful place one would say.

The three Saiyans ate and laughed as they talked about their training and how Pan was telling them to sharpen their techniques more. Carrying on a peaceful Life style protecting the earth just like their ancestors did before not knowing that a new evil his just over the horizon and won't stop into death as taken their lives.

* * *

**Alright guys I'll stop here for now. Again just to make sure I got this across the story is strictly OC so I need just a few more OC's to make this story work. You know how to write a bio right and add a few attacks that I can use, that would actually help a lot, but yes I do have a great plan for this story and hope to finish it if enough people like it. Well this is where I stop for now so if you like it and want to be a part of it then review and let me know, until next time everyone. **

**P.S: Oh yea there can be romance in this story I don't mind, I planned on making something like that happen anyway and I did forget to mention, this set after the GT saga, but in a different way. So no there was no Goku or Vegeta after GT. I know, I know I suck, but hey this is the time for your OC's to shine so if guys and girls if you want to see your OC in a good fight then here's your chance. **


End file.
